Take the Pain Away
by GEM8
Summary: Commander Adama and President Roslin must deal with their changing relationship and her impending death. Season 2 Spoilers Resurrection Ship 1 and 2.


**Title: Take the Pain Away**

**Author: GEM**

**Date written: 1/17/06**

**Rated: K+**

**Word count: 1,004**

**Story Timeline: Season 2**

**Category: Challenge**

**Focus: Roslin/Adama with a little Billy thrown in**

**Warnings: Tissues maybe necessary **

**Summary: Answer to the New year's challenge on Survival instinct**

**Spoiler: Resurrection Ship, part 1 and 2**

Nothing was said between them nothing had to be. The look on his face was enough. Laura knew even before she began to read his report her time was limited.

---

She returned to Colonial One after her appointment and retreated into her room. Billy hadn't said a word. He knew that it wasn't good and if she wanted him to know she would tell him. He kept his distance and respected her space. She needed this time to herself. He sat outside in her office so that he would be close by when he was needed. He sat there for what seemed like hours holding vigil knowing in his heart that he was panicking for no reason when and if she needed him he would know. She never said anything. She just sat in her room lost in her own thoughts.

---

Billy was a bit surprised but extremely relived when Commander Adama approached him. "Good evening, Commander." Bill stood up and greeted him.

"Billy, Happy New Year."

Billy looked shocked the color drained out of his face.

"What's the matter Son."

"I completely forgot. I was supposed to meet Dee. I was, I am worried about the President and I completely forgot. I have to call and apologize before I cancel."

Adama shook his hear and smiled. Laura was right the boy knew nothing about women. "Why would you cancel?"

"I can't leave the President, Sir. Not tonight, especially since the… I just can't leave her. I need to be here if she needs me."

Bill understood the young man's reservation. He decided to step in. "Billy, she would want you to be happy. She'd want you to go. What your proposing is noble but she wouldn't want you to sit by her and miss out on the celebration. Go enjoy your new year with Dee. I'll watch over the President."

"Commander I can't…"

"Billy, I know the news she got today wasn't good. I know her well enough to know that without asking her so do you. She wouldn't want your life to stop because of her. Go."

The tone in the Commander's voice told Bill that he shouldn't fight it anymore he was right. She'd want him to go. "Billy turned and looked at the curtain that separated the office and the President's room. "Thank you, sir." Billy said before he headed to the launch bay.

"Have a good time and don't worry about her." Adama waited a few minutes before knocking on the frame next to the partition. He gathered all the courage he could before pulling back the curtain and walking in.

"Madame President?" His tone was gentle but she didn't answer. He walked over to her bed where he noticed she was laying and sat down next to her. She was wrapped up in a blanket. He could hear her muffled sobs against the pillow. He placed a hand on her back.

She was startled by his touch but she seemed comforted after the initial shock of the contact. He was rubbing small soothing circles on her back in an effort to help her calm down. "Laura."

She kept her face hidden in the pillow

"Please don't cry." Bill's voice was shaky with emotion he wasn't ready to loose her.

His tone got her attention. She did her best to wipe the tears from her eyes and rolled over to face him. "Why do you waste your time, Bill?"

Bill looked at her and stopped what he was doing "Excuse me?"

"I said why do you waste your time? I'm dying Bill." Her voice was weak and scratchy from her crying.

Bill's expression turned from concern to anger He did the only thing he could think of. He took her face in his hands and kissed her lovingly. When the kiss broke he began to speak. "You are wroth every second of my time Laura Roslin. I love you. I will never stop loving you. I know you're hurting. I know you don't want to leave us. You're not leaving us yet and you are not a waste of anyone's time, especially mine. Do you hear me?"

Laura had fresh tears flowing freely from her eyes. Why did she always do this when he came to see her? She knew he loved her and that he didn't like when she put herself down. "I'm sorry Bill, I just… This is all so much. I have so much more to do. I thought I had more time.

Bill took her in his arms. "I know." He said in his soft husky voice as he began again to rub her back soothingly. That voice always drove Laura mad.

"Whatever time I have left. I want to spend it with you. Laura said as she tightened her hold on him.

"You have time my love. You're not dying today."

Laura smiled at the matter of fact tone. This is why she loved him so. "What are you doing here, anyway? Did Cottle track you down?"

No, a certain young Petty Officer of mine was missing her date. She was concerned and since I was coming over anyway. I told her I would check on her date for her. I have sent Mr. Keikeya on his way after a talking to. You're right he knows nothing about women and I have decided that I will spend New Year's like the rest of the fleet with the one I love.

Laura's mouth was wide. "I was so into myself and what Cottle told me I completely forgot.

Bill smiled leaned over and kissed her lovingly. "It's okay, Happy New Year Laura."

"Happy New Year Bill." She smiled as she brushed her lips against his once again. She sat back in his embrace and looked at the stars. She was happy for the first time today because she was with him and for a moment, if only for a moment she was able to feel human again. He took all her pain away.


End file.
